


Unconditionally

by SithyNein



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bisexual Rey (Star Wars), Coming Out, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, F/M, LGBTQ Themes, Religious Discussion, Rey Has Feelings (Star Wars), Soft Ben Solo, a love letter to reylos, the author has feelings, why compartmentalise your emotions when you can just repress them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SithyNein/pseuds/SithyNein
Summary: Finn’s grin spread across his face. He left Niima shortly after Rey, but had stayed in Jakku. A year ago he had FaceTimed her to tell her his news - he had finally come out to his ultra-conservative family. They took the news as expected - an abject sense of horror along with a healthy dose of condemnation. His close-knit LGBT community rallied around him, enveloping Finn with unbridled acceptance. ‘Found family’ he’d called them.A type of unconditional love - to choose someone willingly, accepting every piece of them.Rey Solo is married to the love of her life. A visit from a friend causes memories to surface from the depths of her soul. But what about Ben?A coming out story.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 20
Kudos: 36
Collections: The Workshop





	Unconditionally

**Author's Note:**

  * For [infinitegalaxies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitegalaxies/gifts), [uwontfeelathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwontfeelathing/gifts), [the_desk_fairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_desk_fairy/gifts).



> They say, write what you know... and this is most definitely what I know. I lived through this during 2020, and this is the Reylo take on it. It’s probably a good thing tears don’t stain computer screens.
> 
> “Unconditionally” wasn’t suppose to be my first fic. I’ve been working on a different story, but when [infinitegalaxies](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/infinitegalaxies/pseuds/infinitegalaxies) posted [this tweet](https://mobile.twitter.com/infintgalaxies/status/1352012168250667012), it was impossible to get it out of my head. Thank you for being a delight and an encouragement to the Reylo community. (She also made this STUNNING moving[mood board](https://twitter.com/infintgalaxies/status/1358449239563644933?s=21) and I just...)
> 
> Finally, to the Reylo community, thank you for (unwittingly) being my companions and champions as I’ve worked through my shit by reading fanfic. This is my love letter to you all. Speak your truth. You are loved, you are wanted, and you deserve to know both of these.

“Finn!”

Rey flung open her front door as a behemoth of a labradoodle eagerly attempted to greet the man standing on the porch.

“Oh this must be Chewie!” Finn stepped over the threshold as she threw her arms around the charging dog. “He’s so much bigger in person. All the snaps you send don’t do him justice.” He leaned down to ruffle Chewie’s ears. 

“I think his body just grew to accommodate all his sass,” she grunted as the excited dog struggled in her grasp. “He’ll calm down in a few... hopefully. Guest room is the first door on the right.” 

Maneuvering her body in between Chewie and the front door, Rey released her hold on the dog and quickly slammed the door shut.

“It’s so good to see you. It’s been way too long” She wrapped her arms around Finn’s middle and hugged him close. “I’m floored that you came for a visit!” Surveying her friend, her eyes lingered on his suitcase. “Anything else you need help with?” 

As predicted, Chewie calmed, busying himself with scenting Finn’s shoes. “No, I didn’t pack much since this was a quick trip.”

“I hope you’re not too worn out from the drive. Ben’s at work until late this evening, and I was thinking we could go downtown for dinner and some drinks. There’s this fantastic little speakeasy-”

“Say no more!” He barely glanced at the guest room, quickly tossing his luggage on the beige carpet. “My only condition is that you drive.” 

A massive grin crossed her features, showcasing her dimples. 

“Deal!”

* * *

“Force, I am so glad you came up, Finn. I think the last several times we’ve gotten together have been for weddings, and those really aren’t occasions to catch up.” 

Soft music filled the speakeasy, lending the small room a cozy, intimate atmosphere. Bookshelves lined the back wall, cluttered with old tomes, antique typewriters, and portraits of people who had long passed into irrelevance. 

“No, they really aren’t. Peanut, we have so much to catch up on. How is life?” 

Rey fingered the edges of the drink menu, sliding it to the table as she turned her focus to him. “So unbelievably wonderful. Our wedding was such a whirlwind, and we’re just now settled into our home after a year. The transition has been... difficult. But Ben is such an amazing husband; he’s really been a safe haven.” 

She paused as the bartender approached their table to get their drink orders. 

“Did I tell you I finally got diagnosed with major anxiety and moderate depression? I was terrified to start meds, but Ben was so gentle with his encouragement...” She chewed on her lip and huffed a small laugh. “I don’t know why I waited so long. It’s been life changing. I still have highs and lows, but the lows don’t feel as low.” Absentmindedly, she toyed with her shirt hem. “I still need to find a good therapist. I’m still working through things from our time at Niima, but it’s gotten so much better.”

Finn’s eyes grew somber. 

Niima Church.

Rey had moved out of her conservative family’s home at nineteen, and into a college program at Niima Church. Her family was so proud of her. _Following the Maker’s will_ , they sang her praises to other believers. Niima had housing for the kids that came there to train for ministry, and initially Rey had thought it incredibly liberating. _More like a cage for brainwashing_ , she mused privately. Jannah had moved in two years after Rey started the training program, with her brother Finn arriving shortly after her. 

The three of them had immediately bonded. It wasn’t six months after their arrival that Jannah met another student and had married, leaving Finn and Rey to grow even closer. For the longest time, Niima’s leadership had thought they were dating, mistaking their deep kinship for romantic attraction. She’d thought it funny at the time, knowing the truth of their relationship was nothing of the kind. 

  
After one Valentine’s Day of babysitting children for free for Niima’s couples ( _because, of course they didn’t have better things to do with their lives as singles_ ), they’d snuck off to a local bar to unwind. Over a round of drinks Finn mentioned being attracted to guys, and Rey nodded along. She understood. Her first kiss had been with a female co-worker as a joke... and she still thought about those soft, sensual lips. 

Shaking off the cobwebs of memory, Rey forced herself back to the present. She ignored his look, beaming at him as she brushed her hair back from her face. “Enough about me! I know what’s going on in my life. What about you, Finn?”

Finn’s grin spread across his face. He left Niima shortly after Rey, but had stayed in Jakku. A year ago he had FaceTimed her to tell her his news - he had finally come out to his ultra-conservative family. They took the news as expected - an abject sense of horror along with a healthy dose of condemnation. His close-knit LGBT community rallied around him, enveloping Finn with unbridled acceptance. ‘Found family’ he’d called them. 

A type of unconditional love - to choose someone willingly, accepting every piece of them. 

“I’m almost done with school and I’ve moved up at work.”

“Peanut! That’s fabulous! And how’s everything been with your family? Ya know... since last year.” 

Their drinks arrived at the table and they paused to sip at the concoctions.

Finn savoured his drink as he mulled over the question. “I think my parents are still trying to wrap their heads around it. Mum’s been more accepting, but Dad has been standoffish.” He swirled the liquor in his glass, “But that’s not surprising given how he feels about the queer community.” _Unnatural. Revolting. Against the Maker’s plan._ A common sentiment in the circles in which they had been raised.

Rey nodded understandingly. Growing up, things had been so binary. Good and Bad. Right and Wrong. Black and White. Leaving the bubble of the church and expanding her friend group to people who thought and believed differently had opened her worldview. There was a surprising amount of grey in the world.

Finn swirled the liquor in glass and Rey’s eyes were drawn by the way the liquid swirled. “Therapy has been a massive help. That and my Christian LGBT community. The Maker made the world in shades and steps of slight difference - why would He have made sexuality any different? I’m still loved and accepted, even if my family doesn’t see it that way. Just because someone else doesn’t believe the truth, doesn't make it any less real.”

Something tiny sparkled to life in the back of her mind. Truth.

“Maker, I’m so glad you’re here, Finn. I feel like we’re getting to know each other again, but without the masks we needed to survive Niima.”

“Me too, Peanut. Me too.” 

* * *

Finn’s visit was a whirlwind of conversation: old memories intertwining with the newness of getting reacquainted after nearly four years apart. 

After he left to return to Jakku, Rey and Ben’s life drifted back into a predictable pattern - the comfortable routine of work, home, chores, and quiet evenings. As the year drew to a close, Ben’s work had picked up, and he was noticeably absent. Winter always meant that his schedule was unpredictable and the hours long. Rey was left at home with her thoughts.

The sparkle that had ignited in her mind began consuming memories as kindling.

Her first kiss. Plush, wine soaked lips that were gloriously soft and so different from the boys that followed.

The damning dreams of other women leaving her hot and bothered. Tangled limbs and heady sighs. 

The childhood friend who’s banter always bordered on flirtatious. Without thinking, Rey would creep on her socials, keeping up with her life.

The quickening of her pulse when a woman gave her an appraising look. 

For some reason, a pit had opened up in her stomach. She fidgeted with nervous anticipation. Something was going to happen. Or perhaps nothing would. Coworkers had asked her if she was okay. Rey dismissed it as “that vague feeling of anxiety”.

It hit her as she was driving to work midweek. 

How had it taken her so long to realize? The kindling burst into flames. 

_Bisexual._

A nervous giggle escaped her lips. But she was happily married to the man of her dreams. Surely that was enough?

 _Life isn’t binary._ Finn’s words bounced around her skull, centering on the realisation. 

Well... in her case maybe it was, she wryly mused. 

_Bisexual_ , her brain repeated. Pieces clicked into place and it dawned on her. She had known the truth for a long time. It unfurled in her mind, making perfect sense. She had locked this away for over a decade, and the past year had been slowly revealing the truth to her subconscious. 

But what about Ben? This was never something that they had discussed. Would this revelation send him back into his memories of abandonment? 

_No. I can’t do that to him._

It was best to put it back in the box and keep it hidden. Prend like this thought had never occurred.

But the agony. 

Rey was not good with compartmentalizing personal revelations. Each emotion flitted across her face, swiftly replaced by the next. 

She might not be good at compartmentalizing, but she was an expert at repression. Bury this deep down and deal with it later. Whatever later meant. _Probably never,_ her inner conscious censored her thoughts. 

Rey only needed to get through the day. She could handle it this evening by indulging in her best coping mechanism - escapism. Maybe a bath, a strong cocktail, and some alone time with her vibrator. Yeah, that would do nicely. 

Throwing herself into the day’s work, she quickly lost track of time until 5 pm rolled around. As she packed her things away, she noticed that the pit in her stomach had grown into a gaping black hole. 

Her favourite podcast. That would help. Lose herself in the fantasy of someone else’s world. That should keep her away from spiralling into oblivion. 

Almost on autopilot, she was in her car, back on her way home. Ben would be out late again tonight. He had this habit of texting her before coming home. Rather sweet, and it’d give her time to mentally prepare for dealing with... whatever was going on with her. 

_Bisexual._

Nope. Not thinking about that. Sudden laughter filled her headphones. Wait, had she missed something? Rewind and focus. 

The thoughts churned in her head.

Peels of laughter. Had she missed the joke again? 

Rewind another time. 

And again. 

What was going on with her? The phone jostled in her hands as she went to rewind for a fourth time. 

Ben would be so hurt. Abandoned actually. He would think that he wasn’t enough for her, and Maker knows he’d had a lifetime of feeling inadequate from those he loved most. No, she’d keep this to herself. Maybe talk to Finn or Rose about it. They could keep this to themselves and it’d be a good substitute. She could be her “authentic self” with them... whatever the hell that meant. 

But Ben - he was her best friend. Her love. And you talked to your best friend about everything. 

_No. This would tear him to bits._

The driveway of their home appeared into her periphery. Where had the drive home gone? 

Wait.

Ben’s car.

 _Why was Ben’s car here?_

Tension built within her, the muscles of her shoulders tightening unconsciously. Her body thrummed with a nervous energy.

The front door swung inward and Rey found herself on autopilot again. Entering into the living, Chewie’s tail wagged languorously as his eyes roved to her from his spot in Ben’s lap. 

“You’re home.” Half statement, half question.

Ben paused his show. “Yeah, I told you last night that I was on a half day today.”

Blink once. Blink twice. “Oh. Uh yeah, I remember.” 

“Rey, are you okay?” His brow creased with concern.

Dumping her laptop on the recliner chair, Rey ran her fingers through her hair, rubbing the back of her neck. “Um, yeah. Just a long day at work.”

Okay. Readjust plans on the fly. She could still get some time to decompress before the remainder of the evening. “I’m going to go take a shower.” 

Ben stroked Chewie’s head slowly, “Alright. Are you sure you’re okay?” 

“Yeah.” 

_Get to the bathroom._

Stripping as she made her way to the shower, Rey left a trail of clothes through their bedroom. 

_Shit._

_Shit shit shit._

The water hissed and steam began to rise as she stepped in and pulled the curtain closed behind her. 

She mindlessly scrolled through Reddit. r/politics Trump doing something idiotic - again. Not new. r/relationshipadvice - avoid. Let’s not think about uncomfortable dynamics right now. r/thalassophobia - why was this on the front page? Sharks coming through the bathtub was not a welcome thought. Ever. 

The _shhick_ of the curtain being pulled back broke Rey’s Reddit trance. 

A wall of pale muscle. 

Her brain wasn’t computing. 

Ben. Naked. 

_Oh._

“Are you joining?” she said lamely.

The corner of his lips tugged down. “I thought I would join you. Unless... you don’t want me to.” 

Shit. She’d hurt him. 

“No, no!” Too effusive. “No. It’s fine. We haven’t showered together in a while.”

That was true. His work schedule had been nearly the opposite of her’s. Rey hadn’t showered with Ben much less talked to him in two weeks. Their time together had consisted of the groggy early morning goodbye kisses, and if they were lucky, a sliver of time before one of them was in bed asleep. 

Rey’s feet sloshed through the draining liquid as she moved to make room for him. Ben sighed as he eased under the gentle fall of heated water. 

“How was your day?” she queried tentatively. 

Ben began to lather up as he started talking about what new projects he’d been into at work. She could do this. Put herself in listening mode and engage passively. 

He rinsed off as she maneuvered around his large form. 

“Rey. You haven’t heard a thing I’ve said.” 

“Hux was an asshole and thinks he knows how to fix run errors with the program.” She parroted off a summary of what he’d said, eyes fixed on the shampoo bottle. 

Ben gently cupped the side of her face as he turned her gaze towards his honeyed eyes. “What’s really going on? You’ve been off since you walked in.”

Rey flicked her eyes back to the shampoo. Her mind splintered into fragments. 

Tell him? Bury it again? The second.

 _But honesty_.

Honesty. The word thundered in her mind ominously. If she couldn’t tell him, could she really consider him as her best friend?

Would he be hurt? 

As if he could hear the gears whirring frantically, he reached up and gently stroked her wet hair. “Love, what’s going on in that head of yours?”

“Uh.. I don’t know.” Tears welled in the corner of her eyes. Maybe she’d get away with passing them off as spray from the showerhead. 

The lines between his brows deepend as the corners of his mouth tugged down further. 

“Rey, I think you do.” The tips of his fingers skated down her face to her arms, gently caressing her. “Talk to me,” he pleaded. 

Ben loomed over her... and yet the silence made it feel like he was yards away. 

What would lying do? Only make this emotional gulf worse. 

What would honesty do? He could hate her. He could yell, scream, sulk, cry. Maybe he’d ask for a divorce. She certainly wouldn’t blame him. This had never come up when they were dating or even during the months leading up to their wedding. 

_That’s not the Ben you married_ , a voice spoke up. _He’s seen you at your worst. Held you as you fell apart._

_Tell him._

“I’m...” her voice sounded small, like it could be washed down the drain with the rest of the falling water. “I’m bisexual.”

Something Rey couldn’t place flickered across his face. Was it hurt? 

“It’s something that I’ve known for a while. Or actually not. I mean, it’s something that I just realized. I mean, I've known for almost a decade but didn’t know _know_ until now.” 

_Shit. Keep talking, Rey._

But her mouth was lightyears ahead of her mind. It was as if the dam had collapsed and years of repressed truth was flooding everything. The words poured out of her as though they were sprinting towards some unknown goal. 

“It’s not you. I’m supremely happy with our marriage and I love being married to you. You’re incredible and I adore you. So please don’t think I’m saying this because I’m going to leave or I want to change anything. I just thought, ya know, if I can’t be honest with my best friend then who can I be honest with? And now I’ve hurt you. I’m so sorry.” Tears freely mingled with the hot water running down her face. 

A sound like a nervous laugh being choked by a sob burbled from her mouth. 

_FUCK. This is not how I expected this to go._

Ben’s eyebrows arched as he crossed his legs and leaned against the shower wall. His chest expanded slowly with his breath. Rey’s eyes wandered down from his face to fixate on the beige of the shower wall. 

“You haven’t hurt me.”

Her focus snapped back to his face to find the truth. 

“I mean, this would have been nice to know before we got married...” 

_Ah, there was the truth._

“... but I’m not hurt.”

She examined his face for any hint of anger or disgust, “You’re not upset?”

“Rey, when we met, my closest friend was gay.” He pushed off the wall and looped his arms behind her naked waist, gathering her close to him. “How many times have we spent time with your gay friends - had them over for dinner, gone out with them, shared our lives with people who don’t identify as straight?” 

His hand tipped her face up to look into his chocolate eyes. “When have I ever treated them as ‘less’?” 

“Never.” Her voice still sounded so small. 

“Correct. If I care about them like that, what in the world would ever make you think I’d love you any less because you’re bi?” His tone brokered no argument. 

Unconditional. 

The reality of his love overwhelmed her. 

“But, the way we were raised?” she queried. 

“But nothing. You’re my wife. I made a promise to love you as we grew. We knew that our vows were made with change in mind - we made an oath to grow together and this is part of that.” He was cradling the back of her head as he tugged her closer. 

“Nothing will ever change my love for you, Rey.” 

Dipping, he captured her lips with his.

Tender. Slow. Time seemed to pause.

“Rey Solo.” Soft and low his voice washed over her, “I love you. All of you.” 

Another soul-achingly sweet kiss, like he was trying to convey the depths of his adoration through his lips. 

The anxiety that had been coiled in her soul began to unravel. 

Her voice broke. “You still love me? Even though-” He smothered her words again with his mouth as he cradled her to him, one hand carding through her wet hair and the other softly gripping her waist. 

“Always.” 

Shuffling her back under the spray, his hand left her hip and wrenched the water off. “If my words aren’t enough, I’ll just have to show you.” 

Rey was so lost in her inner thoughts she hadn’t noticed that he had opened the curtain and grabbed a towel. Wrapping it around her shoulders, he beckoned her out of the shower. Ever so slowly, he dried her as he trailed gentle kisses across her body. Working down her torso, he knelt to dry her legs. Ginger kisses peppered the inside of her knees as she balanced herself on his broad shoulders. The tenderness captivated her wavering heart. Placing one last kiss just above her navel, he bundled her in the oversized towel and stood. 

Quickly he grabbed a towel for himself and began to dry, but was stopped by Rey as she lightly gripped his wrist. “Can I?” Her heart beat erratically in her chest. Water dripped slowly from the ends of his curls and made paths down his pale skin. Silently, he inclined his head and held out his towel. 

Mirroring his soft caresses, she slowly toweled him off. Tentatively she regarded him, realizing that her lashes were sodden with unshed tears. What had she done to deserve a love like this? The answer was nothing. She didn’t deserve this - this beautiful soul who unequivocally loved her. 

“Shh... it’s okay,” Ben took the towel back from her hands and slowly tossed it to his side. Rey withdrew her hands, as her mind spiralled. Her body stiffened, muscles tightening as if she could contain her emotions from overwhelming her by physically curling in on herself. 

“Rey.” The quiet murmur anchored her back to the present. Cupping her face in his hands, he pulled her into his embrace, kissing her as if it were the most important thing he’d ever done. “I love you.” 

The deep timber of his whispered confession wrapped its tendrils around her heart. His lips moved against her languidly, as if to massage the depths of the meaning from his words into her skin. He deepened his tender exploration of her mouth as he scooped her up into his arms. 

Without breaking his reverential kisses, Ben maneuvered them out of their bathroom and to their bed. Gently he laid her against the pillowy white duvet, and pausing his ministrations to drink her in. The dim glow emanating from the bathroom light spilled across the covers, illuminating his wife. Her cheeks glistened with tears that had begun to silently leak from her eyes. 

“You are so beautiful.” 

Rey averted her eyes. “I don’t deserve your love, Ben.” 

“And I don’t deserve yours, but you give it so freely.” He knelt on the bed, and leaned over her, bracing himself with one arm next to her head while feathering his other across her temple. Tracing the shell of her ear, he followed the line of her neck and slipped his hand behind her head to his. “Neither of us are perfect, but then again I didn’t marry you because you claimed to be.” 

The slow smile that spread across his face as he spoke caused her breath to catch in her throat. 

“Let me love you, Rey. All of you.” The kiss was both fiercely passionate and infinitely tender. 

As their lips met again and again, heat began to snake its way down her abdomen. Her body felt like it was beginning to thaw, melting into raw feeling. Ben’s hand slid down her neck, and his fingertips brushed a feathery pattern across her collarbone. The arm that had been bracing him shifted, and suddenly strong hands were on her hips, rearranging her electrified body to rest against the pillows at the head of the bed. 

Breaking their kiss, he shifted to trace a path down her jaw and to her neck. 

“Ben,” she began, only to be cut off as he used his tongue to travel further down her body.

She gasped.

“Let me love you, please,” he murmured into her skin. His meandering path had reached her breasts. Leisurely, he outlined each mound alternating between kissing and suckling at the soft skin. A small whine escaped the back of her throat. 

She could feel his slight smile as he repeated the pattern before suckling a nipple between his plush lips. He worried it tenuously between his teeth causing her back to arch towards him. Time seemed to stretch as he worshiped her breasts, fingertips delicately caressing the sides of her torso. 

He paused as another soft mewl escaped her lips. Her mind was beginning to fog with pleasure as she braced herself on her forearms, trying to shift so she could grab his rapidly hardening member. 

Ben shook his head causing his featherly, raven locks to skate across her skin. That gentle smile beamed at her. “No, Rey. I want this to be about you.” 

“Ben-” Her words were swallowed as he captured her lips in a tantalizing kiss.

Shifting, he dipped lower, leaving her mouth for the smooth skin of her belly. The enchanting pattern of feathery kisses and languid licks resumed as they trailed further down. 

The pool of heat in her abdomen grew hotter. Suddenly, his mouth was on her clit, slowly stroking and suckling. Rey moaned as his gossamer caresses kept their unhurried pace. His hands snaked under her legs and wrapped around her thighs as he licked a broad path from her dripping sex to her clit. He swirled his tongue as it reached the apex, sucking her bud into his mouth.

Rey keened as her fingers wove their way into his luxurious locks. 

Her back arched as he continued his ministrations. Tightening his grip around the tops of her thighs, he pulled her closer to his plush mouth as he worked her again and again.

“Ben,” she breathed, more air than words. “I need you.”

He eased up on his grip, molten eyes locking into her pleading gaze. 

“My love, let me make you come like this.” 

She shook her head, the tears glistening in the corner of her eyes. “No, please, I want you, Ben. I _need_ you.”

His grip loosened on her legs, and he shifted back onto his knees. The low light illuminated the outline of his erection that he had been neglecting. 

“Please.” The raw need cracked her voice. “I need you inside of me.” 

He stroked himself, coating his length with his precum. “Are you sure?” 

“I’ve never been more sure of anything. I love you, Ben.” 

It was as if it was their first time again. The tenuous way they moved around each other. The vulnerability that came with sex where the heart was as exposed as the body. And in a way, it was. The first of knowing each other fully, with no masks, no facades. 

Slowly moving his tip through her folds, he notched himself at her entrance. Leaning his forehead against hers, he sunk into her tenderly. A sigh fell from her lips, her silky walls contracting as he bottomed out. He paused, seeming enjoying the sensation of being complete.

Her fingers interlaced through his nearly dry locks, and she pulled him in for a bruising kiss. As she worked her mouth against his, he picked up an unhurried rhythm, pumping in and out with the patience of a master. Losing herself in sensation, she was pulled back to reality as she felt him still.

“Rey.” Ben’s hand smoothed a hand over her cheek and she realized she had begun crying again.“What is it?”

A broken sigh - half pleasure, half sob - broke from her. “I still can’t get over you. Over your love. I was so worri-”

“I know.” He quieted her, slanting his mouth over her.

His pace resumed, building in intensity. Her cunt fluttered around him. 

“Ben,” she hiccuped. “I’m getting close. Please... more.” 

Working his lips against her and he began moving in earnest, bottoming out on each thrust. 

The heat in her womb had built to an inferno, throwing sparks behind her eyes as he clipped that delicious spot inside. 

“Come for me” he crooned between the kisses that had grown as frenetic as their coupling. “Come for me... my love.” 

Her cunt fluttered around him as she cried out and arched into him - as though the universe had coalesced inside her and poured into every fiber of her being. With a grunt, Ben followed her over the edge, spilling warmth deep within her. 

He withdrew himself from her heat, collapsing onto the bed next to her. Ben encircled her and pulled her into his broad chest. A small hiccup of a sob escaped from her lips and turned into a laugh. 

Ben peered down his aquiline nose to where the top of her head rested against him. “What is it?”

“I’m so glad it was you.”

“What was me?” 

“I’m so glad that I married you - that it was you that I got to be with.” Shaking her head, she amended, “Get to be with.” 

She nuzzled further into his muscled chest and a delicious chuckle reverberated from his chest.. “Careful, you know I’m always ticklish after we finish.” 

She turned her gaze up at him and wrinkled her nose in a mischievous smile. 

“Are you glad you were able to tell me?” he asked.

“I’m glad for that too.” The tears began to dry and he smoothed a thumb over the tracks on her face. 

“I love you more than anything, Rey. I want you to know that. Straight, bi, whatever. You are mine, and I love you regardless of what that head of yours may tell you.” He tapped gently at her temple. 

She sighed contentedly and nodded her head into the crook of his shoulder. “I know. Thank you for loving me so well.” The words were true, and she struggled to convey the depths of her sincerity in this moment.

“Are you feeling better now?” His eyes roamed her face as she leaned back to get a better look at him. 

“Much.”

“Good.” The word rumbled through his chest and reverberated against her skin. “Promise me that you’ll talk to me next time instead of falling into that spiral of yours?” 

She cocked her head thoughtfully. “I can’t promise it won’t happen again, but I’ll try my best.” 

“That’s all I ask.” He kissed her on the forehead. “I do have one question for you about the bisexual thing.” 

“No,” she giggled. “I’m not leaving you for a woman.”

“No, no. It’s not that,” he chuckled.

Rey could sense a change. Something she couldn’t quite pin down. At any other time she would chase her thoughts down, but at this moment she was fully focused on Ben. 

Her brow creased in confusion. That’s what she would want to know if the roles had been reversed. 

“What’s your question then?”

His eyes took on an odd sparkle, “What’s your type? Like if you picked a celebrity, who would it be?” 

The utter absurdity of the question caught her off guard, and a loud laugh bubbled out of her. 

“Oh easy! Charliez Theron.” Rey scanned his face.

“You have no clue who she is, do you?” 

“Nope!” he cheerily intoned. Rey knew that Ben didn’t bother keeping up with celebrities. 

She snorted. “The chick with the dreadlocks from the last Fast and Furious movie.” 

“OH! Cypher!” Leave it to Ben to know every detail from a ridiculous franchise, but not know who Charliez Theron was. “Hmmm...” His eyes roved, as though their movements were helping him work through her answer. 

“Now it’s my turn to wonder what you’re thinking.” She scrunched her nose again, fending off another giggle.

“I was just thinking my wife has good taste.” He punctuated his statement with a tiny kiss on the end of her nose. “And now I’m thinking we should get cleaned up so we can cuddle for real. Maybe we can even watch Fate.” 

As they untangled themselves, she stood and gave him an appraising once over.

“Hey Ben,” she began.

“Yes, my love?” There was his soul achingly gentle smile again.

“I love you.”

_Unconditionally._

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t have told this story without the help of my two phenomenal betas.
> 
> My beautiful writing partner, [the_desk_fairy](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/the_desk_fairy/pseuds/the_desk_fairy) forbade me from saying something self-deprecating about my writing. So I’ll say this instead - This is a small piece of my heart, and I’m honoured that you’d let me share it with you. (Also, she is a gorgeous soul and deserves all the praise and love you can heap on her for guiding me through this process. Plus, she has incredible taste in music.)
> 
> And to my irl partner-in-crime, [uwontfeelathing](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/uwontfeelathing/pseuds/uwontfeelathing), who encouraged me to pick up writing again. She is my inexhaustable cheerleader and muse to my madness. (Also, I blame her for making me love these idiot space bbs)
> 
> _Am I missing a tag? Do you have feelings? Just wanna add more Reylo to the world?[Come shout into the void with me.](https://mobile.twitter.com/whymsicalwyvern)_


End file.
